starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft product chronology
A timeline StarCraft franchise product releases. 1998 *April 1, StarCraft is first released for the PC. *June 1, StarCraft Shareware first released for the PC. *July 31, StarCraft: Insurrection is released. *November 30: StarCraft: Brood War is released for the PC. 1999 *StarCraft is released for the Apple Macintosh. *StarCraft is named the best-selling computer game for 1998IGN Staff (2000-01-20). Starcraft Named #1 Seller in 1998. IGN. *StarCraft: Retribution is released. *February to June: StarCraft Enslavers: Dark Vengeance released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month (five parts). *March 26: Mercenaries is released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month. *March 29, StarCraft: Revelations published in Amazing Stories. 2000 *March 1, Alternity: StarCraft Edition, a mini-game for the Alternity RPG game rules, is released. *Spring, StarCraft: Hybrid published in Amazing Stories. *June 12, StarCraft and Brood War are ported to the Nintendo 64. *October 27, Deception is released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month. *December 18, the StarCraft: Uprising ebook is published. 2001 *January 31: Mercenaries II is released on Blizzard's Maps of the Month. *March: StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade is published. *June: StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga is published. 2002 *May, StarCraft: Speed of Darkness is published. *Sept 22, StarCraft: Ghost is announced by Blizzard. 2006 *March 24, StarCraft: Ghost is "indefinitely postponed" by Blizzard,Gamespy Staff. 2006-03-24. Blizzard Postpones StarCraft: Ghost Indefinitely, GameSpy. (retrieved February 21, 2007) which insists it hasn't been canceled. 2008-03-14. Blizzard Presents SC2 in China. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008-06-07. *May, StarCraft: Queen of Blades is published. *November 28, StarCraft: Ghost: Nova is published. 2007 *May 19, StarCraft II announced. *May 22, StarCraft: the Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn published. *May 25, Tychus Findlay polystone statue available for sale.Blizzplanet. (2007-05-24). Tychus Findlay on sale. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-05-25). *October, StarCraft the Board Game published.Fantasy Flight Games (2007-03-26). Product Development Page (includes Board Game). Fantasy Flight Games. *November 13, StarCraft Archive published.Simon and Schuster (2007-03-29). Simon and Schuster StarCraft Archive Product Page. Simon and Schuster. *November 27, StarCraft: the Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters published.Simon and Schuster (2007-03-31). Simon and Schuster StarCraft Dark Templar #2 Product Page. Simon and Schuster. 2008 *August 1, StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 published. *November 1, Echoes of War, Legendary Edition available for sale.Echoes of War: The Music of Blizzard Entertainment Legendary Edition. VGMdb. Accessed 2008-12-22. *November 22, Echoes of War, Standard Edition available for sale.Echoes of War: The Music of Blizzard Entertainment Standard Edition. VGMdb. Accessed 2008-12-22. *December 17, StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War, an expansion set to StarCraft: The Board Game, goes on sale.Fantasy Flight staff. 2008-12-17. StarCraft: Brood War Now On Sale. Fantasy Flight Games. Accessed 2008-12-17. *December 19, Echoes of War: The music of Blizzard Entertainment available for download (in whole and in part) from iTunes.Medievaldragon. 2008-12-19. Echoes of War Now Available On iTunes. Blizzplanet Accessed 2008-12-20. *December 30, StarCraft: I, Mengsk published. 2009 *January 1, the second volume of StarCraft: Frontline published. *May 27: StarCraft comic issue #1 published. *June 24: StarCraft Issue #2 published. *June 30: StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Twilight published. *July 14th: StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 published. *August 19: StarCraft Issue #3 published. *September 16: StarCraft Issue #4 published. *October 1: StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 is published. *October 28: StarCraft Issue #5 is published. *November 18: Changeling is published.Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 17, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling: A Short Story by James Waugh Accessed 2009-11-18. *November 25: StarCraft Issue #6 is published. *December 29: StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 is published. 2010 *January 15: Mothership short story is published online. *January 20: StarCraft Issue #7 is published. *March 5: Broken Wide is published online. *April 6: StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils hardcover is published. *April 7: StarCraft: Book 1, the StarCraft comic compilation, is published. *May 13: Collateral Damage short story is published online.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. *July 27: StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty tentatively set to be released.Blizzard Entertainment staff. The Ultimate Wings of Liberty Experience. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-04-11. *August 3StarCraft: Ghost Academy Volume 2 (Paperback). Amazon.com. Accessed 2009-10-23.StarCraft: Ghost Academy Volume 2. Add All. Accessed 2010-05-15. to 10: StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 tentatively set to be published.StarCraft: Ghost Academy (volume 2). Tokyopop. Accessed 2010-06-02. *November 1: StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres set to be published.StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres (Starcraft (Unnumbered)) (Mass Market Paperback). Amazon. Accessed 2009-10-27. *December 28: StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils softcover to be published.Starcraft II: Heaven's Devils (Mass Market Paperback). Amazon.com. Accessed 2010-02-22. *Unknown: StarCraft: Ghost Academy volume 3 set to be published.Medievaldragon. 2009-03-18. Starcraft Novels On 2010. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-03-18.DeCandido, Keith. 2008-12-26. what's coming in 2009. KRAD's Inaccurate Guide to Life. Accessed 2008-12-26. Other Releases A number of other StarCraft products are set to be released, though the release dates of such works are unknown or contradictory. These works include; *A sequel to StarCraft: Queen of Blades called StarCraft: Heir of Adun,Chris Metzen, Micky Neilson, Blizzplanet. 2009-02-09. Chris Metzen & Micky Neilson Pocket Star Books Lore Q&A Video Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-02-09. possibly by Aaron S. Rosenberg.Rosenberg, Aaron. 2006-09-21. Soon the leaves will turn.... Blogspot. Accessed 2007-05-15.Rosenberg, Aaron. 2006-10-13. Ego-boost or shopping list? You decide! Blogspot. Accessed 2007-08-18.Medievaldragon. 2009-02-28. New Starcraft Novel -- Starcraft: I, Mengsk. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-02-28.2008-15-10, Let's Chat. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2008-16-10 Blizzard is unsure on the final author selection. *A novelization (or novelization''s'' as the case may be) of StarCraft: Brood War.2007-08-11. The Story Behind the Legacy. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-08-11. *A possible second novel by Graham McNeill.McNeill, Graham. 2007-07-05. Monkey Gland Sauce. Graham Mcneill's Weblog. Accessed 2008-07-26.McNeill, Graham. 2009-03-14. It's alive...!. Graham Mcneill's Weblog. Accessed 2009-03-18. *An art book by Insight Editions, set to be released after Legacy of the Void.2009-05-22, The Cinematic Art of StarCraft II: Terrans Leaked?. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2009-05-23 References Official Fiction